


Captured

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And probably bye-bye L's sanity, Bye-bye Light's sanity, Eventual L/Yagami Light, How Do I Tag, L has been captured, Light has a plan, Light takes advantage of L, M/M, May be some mess-ups, More tags to be added, Not Beta Read, Only as the story progresses, excuse any errors, i can't tag, it backfires, not that good at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: L had been captured by Kira. He doesn't know for how long, or who did it, although he expects Light Yagami. But no matter who it is, he's been put in almost complete darkness.Finally, he will meet Kira.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Rem, L/Yagami Light, One-sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light - Relationship, Ryuk & Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is locked in a room with almost nothing. He wishes to see daylight again and knows that only Light will be able to let him out. At least he has this cake…

Isolated. L Lawliet has been isolated. Besides for the camera that is very obviously right in front of him. L has known that the camera was there since the first time he woke up in this… place. Which he can barely see because of the dark. 

Dark… never has L been scared of the dark, at least as long as he can remember, but now… now it gives him mixed feelings; fright, wariness, and a lot of tired. 

Tired. L has also never been as tired as he's been now. He supposes because he hasn't had coffee in… who knows how long. Which reminds him of sugar. And cake. God, he misses cake. 

Isolation, darkness, and tiredness is all L knows right now. Besides extreme hunger, and something that is a _little_ more than a craving for cakes. Or just sugar. But those three things. Those three singular things. They are what is dominating his life right now. His dark, dreary, upsetting life in this cage. This cage that he cannot see. This cage that he is extremely mad at, and wants to show his anger, but realizes that would probably give his capturer what he wants. Weakness. 

So instead L broods and sulks silently in his head, keeping eye contact with the camera directly, like he's trying to win a staring contest. Too bad he can't see anything. All he can see is a dark image of himself; he has a lot bigger dark shadows under his eyes, looks extremely skinny with his shirt off (he knew he didn't look nice, but he had no idea he looks this bad… if he ever escapes, shirts 24/7), and is slouching more. Not that that's extremely helpful or anything for his back. 

_I miss the outside,_ L thinks to himself, _as little as the outside I got was, I still miss it. Like that tennis game with Light-kun._

L finds himself missing Light, even though he's certain that Light is behind his capture. Although, to be fair, he's also missing Aizawa, Light's father, definitely Watari, and even Matsuda. 

"Matsuda, you idiot," L mutters in the lowest voice he can manage, for fear his capturer might pick it up. 

But even as he says those words, he says them with a certain level of affection and longing. Probably not enough for his capturer to hear, but enough for L to slightly express those feelings he has building up. 

Kind of like when Light and him were handcuffed together; however long ago that was. But L had to let out his emotions in some way, because before then he would be alone to express them properly, which was deep breaths and words. Now he can't, just like then.

 _Then was a better time…_ L reflects, and Light was a different person. Not Kira. 

That was the time when L had let his feeling get the best of him; something that, at the time, he played off as not much - not any - time alone. But he had started developing feelings for Light Yagami. And they were there before; respect and friendship, but then they became slightly more… It started when Light found out that the current Kira's killings were not just focused on criminals, and the current Kira was involved with Yotsuba.

But when Light touched the Death Note and started screaming, L was certain he was Kira again, so L's current growing feelings for Light shattered, falling to the bottom of his heart. 

Too bad, because L was about to address his feelings with Light. Only because he was almost certain Light felt the same way; he started acting nervous around the detective, smiling in the most secretive ways. He even lightly touched L whenever possible, which is something L doesn't normally allow. But L let him. 

L wanted to kiss Light. After they caught Higuchi, he was going to kiss Light. _Then_ they could talk. But Light became Kira, and probably killed Higuchi, who suffered from a heart attack before they could contain him and question him further. 

Although, when L was on the roof of the building, listening to the bells, and Light had stepped out into the rain, a fraction of L's feelings resurfaced. Which is why L wants to get rid of his feelings for good; he knows they're lurking. 

L shifts around restlessly, which puts feeling in his left foot. _Light Yagami, if you are Kira, and you are watching me right now, show yourself. It's not like I can kill you like you can surely kill me._

… 

L blinks awake, stifling a yawn. _Wait… did I fall asleep?_ he stiffens in surprise, looking around. He notices that he can see much better, and that he apparently has a lot more space than he recently thought, and that he has a toilet - good - and a bed - even better; this sleeping in his sitting position is definitely not helping - and a… 

cake. 

L falls backwards at the strange sight. As he falls, though, he hears the light tinkling of something that sounds like metal. Sure enough, he notices that he has handcuffs on that are attatched to each other. So he tests how far he can put his arms… not very far, but far enough to work with it. But should he eat the cake…? It smells way too enticing to ignore, but it could be poisoned. 

He reaches for the cake while trying to stay in one spot. His tongue slips out involuntarily, and when he notices, he settles back in place with a frown. _Just move closer,_ he scolds himself, _no need to strain yourself that much. Stay in control._

Finally he moves closer, grabs the cake, which is paired with a fork ( _Idiot,_ L thinks.) and settles on the bed in a curled up position.

He eats it slowly, one little tiny bite at a time. About halfway through, though, he notices the camera's gone. He looks around for it, panic rising and clutching tightly in his chest. Finally he finds it, in a different place than before. Which is how he deduces that he's in a different place. That thought causes him to whimper lowly and curl up tighter in the bed (which isn't very comfortable of course). He finishes the cake faster. 

After he eats all of it, he relaxes, smiling slightly at the remaining sweet taste on his tongue; something he missed. But then he starts getting drowsy… something that's never good right after he eats something with a lot of sugar in it, which the cake did, so the person who made it must know him well… more signs to Light Yagami. 

_No!_ L exclaims in his head, _No, no no! It was drugged, wasn't it? What if I never wake up? Curse its extraordinary sweetness!_ His eyelids flutter close, and he tries to force them open with his fingers, but his eyeballs just roll down, like they're trying to close by themselves. 

And on the other side of the camera, the monitoring side, Kira smiles at the pretty damn adorable scene in front of him. 

L falls asleep with his fingers still holding his eyelids up, but they slip away after a second, becoming limp.

… 

That repeats itself three more times, each time with L waking up with a jolt, afraid that he's dead. 

And every single time, something new appears in his prison. 

The first time, after L woke up, there was a light fixture on the ceiling, too high for him to reach, that turns on and off, but L can't control it, and cake like the time before. L couldn't keep himself away from the cake, even though he tried to. 

The second time, there's more cake, which L ate first, his hunger getting to him, and, as he tried to scratch his neck, he found the source of the itchiness: A collar. Spiked, too. How L figured out was he tried to take it off, but cut himself on one of the spikes. 

And now… 

L wakes up gasping, like the two other times, and his hand flies to his neck, grasping on to the collar, ignoring the intense pain when one of the spikes slice his palm open. He watches a drop of blood land on his jeans (that he's luckily able to keep, thank God) and winces. 

"Ha! Careful," Someone says teasingly, and L's head snaps up, not knowing who he'll see, but isn't surprised to see who it is. 

The person he's known was Kira since the beginning, who he'd enjoyed sharing his company with, who he'd loved as a friend and a companion who understood him; _knew_ , who he'd started to like as more than a friend, who… who he still has feelings for that he's desperately trying to get rid of, because damn, if they aren't an inconvenience to him, damn if they aren't affecting his thoughts of at this moment, both loving to see him and hating to see him… happy to have come back to him, but despising it too. 

Lounging against the wall with an easy expression, his light brown side-swept hair and beautiful, intelligent eyes, with a teasing smile flowing gracefully across his lips, and one hand in his pocket and one hand behind his back inconspicuously, like L wouldn't notice, stands L's enemy, and his crush… 

Light Yagami. 

"Hey L. How are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy nice to meet you people! Death Note freakout fans >:3 My hopefully-new Constant Readers! If you don't hate my part of the DN fandom. I'm kinda stuttering with this cuz it's new… ANNYYYWAYYYY… I will be updating not-very-soon-but-hopefully-much-more-soon-than-I-hope!!
> 
> Gonna be a real fucked-up relationship… ;3 I'm a sucker for that stuff.
> 
> Seeya darlings!


	2. On and Off, Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L sees Light again but he's not entirely thrilled about this meeting. Light has a talk with Misa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, babies! Welcome ba-ack! I can't believe I updated this so soon! Workin' hard pays off, don't it? There'll be more notes on the bottom, but enjoy the chapter!

"Light Yagami," L says blankly, inwardly fretting about this… new development. "And here I knew it was you." Light ignores L and smirks. 

"Do you know what is _really_ funny, L? You. Eating cake after not eating it for a week. Really, it's just ridiculous." Light shakes his head, chuckling. L brings his thumb to his mouth, sitting up in his normal posistion. His fingers on his other hand slowly inch to the collar around his neck, pulling it in the space between two spikes. Light's amber eyes follow the movement, and he smirks again. "Oh, do you like it? Damn, you are expensive, L. It's hard taking care of a human." 

"You don't _own_ me." L growls from around his thumb. Light laughs loudly, clapping once, which startles L. The detective had been in silence for… how long had Light said? A week? 

"Ah, finally a reaction from you. And, see, L, I do have you in my clutches, so watch your mouth. Plus, I can kill you." 

"How?" L asks numbly. Light shrugs. 

"I'm Kira. I do whatever, however, whenever I want." _He's Kira… not surprised in the slightest,_ L thinks. He smiles slightly, but that just seems to make Light continue. "Yes, L… _Ryuzaki_ … you were right, I'm Kira. I did everything… all of it. Obviously," Light grins, "obviously that means you are powerless in the posistion you are in right now. But you don't have to be powerless, you know. You could join me. If I were the God of the new world, you could be up there with me, as the greatest detective L. Me and you… we could catch anyone defying us, could reign over everyone. I would make you powerful. Comfortable." 

L raises his barely-existant eyebrows (just really the place where his eyebrows are supposed to be), noting that Light is using plurals uncomfortably. _He doesn't want to have anyone "up there beside him"… but either way, what a pathetic speech. But Light… seems shaken at this moment. Nice time for a comeback._

"Light Yagami," L starts, "that was pathetic. What you want is not what I want. If I wanted power, I'd work for it. But frankly, I enjoy being anonymous and the best detective in the world. Although to me, it wouldn't matter if I wasn't the best. I worked for that. And with you being Kira… poor you. I would hate that power." L watches Light start to get worked up, his jaw working wordlessly and his eyes flashing angrily.

" _No._ " Light snaps. "I love it. Don't pity me in any way. And Kira… think about it, a god that actually lives. That exists. It's… it's perfect! I… ugh, fine. I can see you're not convinced today. Here's your cake." Light pulls it out from behind his back and sets it down on the floor, sitting next to it. L watches him warily. 

"'Today?' Do we really have to talk about that every time?" 

"No," Light laughs, "no we don't. On that note, how've you been?" L just blinks slowly and deliberately. "Oh, right. Sorry." Light grins sheepishly. 

"What made you think of the dog collar?" L asks finally after a bit of silence. He edges off the bed and towards the cake, it's delicious smell taunting him. 

"Oh! Yeah, I just thought the black would look nice against your extreme-paleness. It does. And the spikes are pretty, but I…" Light's eyes flicker nervously at L, who's coming closer. "Ahem, uh, I… they're there because - so you won't take it off." L frowns. 

"Well, they sure are sharp." By this point, he's just an arm's length away from the delicious cake and it's inevitable druggedness, the druggedness he doesn't care about. He reaches forward, trying not to touch Light, but Light picks the plate up and hands it to him, their fingers brushing. L shivers intensely at the contact. He's never really enjoyed being touched, and being deprived from any hasn't really helped, apparently. 

"Here, L, how about this; I'll turn off the lights when it's nighttime, and turn them on at… say, twelve? I know that if you sleep, you sleep in. And anyway… it's night." Light gets up. 

_Is it night?_ L wonders, _I thought it was day… hm…_ He takes the last bite of his cake - it just takes three bites in total - and waits for the tired and sleep to kick in. 

Only after he falls asleep sitting, with his thumb in his mouth does Light slip out of the room unnoticed.

… 

"Liight!" Misa - oh, annoying Misa - sings when Light returns to their apartment. She runs over to him and plants a big kiss directly on his mouth. "Welcome back! How's Ryuzaki? I mean, L? Sorry, I'm like, _so_ used to calling him Ryuzaki still." 

"He's fine." Light waves the question away. "Kinda…" he adds under his breath. _A little upset, is all. I'm breaking into his resolve, luckily._ "Misa?" Light asks. Misa pulls away from him. 

Yes, my love? What is it? Are you okay? You can tell Misa anything!" Light sits her down on the couch and sits next to her. 

Turning to face her, he takes a deep breath and continues. _Make it sound like this pains you,_ "I'm going to have to spend a lot of time with L." Misa blinks, frowning, but nods. "And… the reason why, is because I have to make him trust me… and falling in love with me would be better." Her mouth drops open with a dramatic pop. 

"What? No! Light is Misa's! You're my Light!" Light winces. 

"Misa… I know, I know, but seriously, just him. I won't even return his affections. I'll tell you everything about what happens, and I won't lie, promise." Ah, how easy it is to break promises. Light snickers inwardly. Of course he'll be returning the affections! But, just pretending to like L back. But if Misa could stop being so possessive over him. 

"Okay… I don't like this, Light, but if you promise to not return any of your love, which is meant for me, I must add, and if you promise to tell me exactly what happens. I'd like to see what'll happen when L falls in love with you! And of course he'll fall in love with you, everyone does, because you're so handsome…" Light tunes her out, putting his head on his hand. _Well, I suppose I can act like I did before, when he didn't know I was Kira. Except that now he knows. He knew before, but this time I told him…_

"…And I know that you're the most handsome-" 

"Misa!" Light cuts her off, grabbing her wrists. "Misa, I'll be going back there… almost every day to check on him. Besides, don't you have modeling to do?" Misa huffs. 

"Are you trying to blow me off?" Light sighs. 

"No, Misa, I'm not. I just want to let you know that. Anyway, it's bedtime. I'm tired and I have to get things ready…" _…for L,_ his head finishes. 

"You know, Light, Misa could go with you and see L's real name, and then tell you so you could know it, right?" Misa flutters her eyelashes at him, puckering her lips slightly. Light smiles and nods, tight-lipped. 

"I know. But I don't want to know unless he becomes a threat. And, it'd be much more satisfying if he tells me himself." he leans over and kisses her, holding back a grimace, and stands up, walking away. Misa comes clomping up behind him and grabs his arm, holding tighter than neccessary. 

"Yay! Time to go to bed!" she giggles, winking. Light inwardly rolls his eyes. _Not gonna happen._

… 

The next day - L thinks, he has no actual idea - when the lights come on, L blinks rapidly at the intensity. "Uh… oh, right. Light Yagami is Kira, he keeps bringing me cake, and he's probably gonna ignore me for another week." 

This time, L speaks out loud regularly, because nothing he says Light can use. Yet. Probably. 

He scowls at the feeling of not actually knowing. 

"L… good morning, sunshine. Hungry?" L looks in the direction of the sweet voice. 

"Yes, Light-kun, but I don't think that'd be a good idea if I fall asleep again. Why did you call me sunshine?" Light furrows his brow, looking confused. 

"Uh… because it's always 'good morning sunshine'…? What, do you prefer 'sweetheart'? I can do that. Good morning, sweetheart, I have brought breakfast at twelve, as expected, and no, it is not drugged. Why would I do that? You just woke up!" Unable to control it, L smiles slightly. 

"Good morning. I don't care what you call me, I suppose, as long as it's not anything bad." Light chuckles, sitting down on the floor a good ways away from the bed. L himself is still on the floor, but he settles into a normal posistion and puts his hands on his knees. "So, what is it? The food, I mean." 

Light produces a lollipop. "Ta-da! See, it's very hard to drug a lollipop that's still in its wrapper. And, it gives you something else to suck on." He blushes soon after saying the last thing, and looks down awkwardly. L ignores it, taking the lollipop, unwrapping it, and popping it in his mouth. 

"Thank who," L says around it. Light smiles embarrassedly. 

"Yeah, your welcome. And I suppose jokes aren't my thing right now… kinda expected." 

"Too stressed from killing? No, that isn't it. Too stressed from using Misa-san? Supposing that you haven't killed her yet." L smirks slightly at Light's annoyed expression. 

"No, Misa isn't dead. Rem won't let me kill her. And I don't _use_ her… okay, I do, but as long as she doesn't die, Rem won't kill me. Although…" Now it's Light's turn to smirk, "what's in this room stays in this room… we're free to do as we please." 

"That sounds very sexual, Yagami-kun." L replies blankly. "I did not expect you to swing that way. Of course, if it was to get my name, then I suppose you would do anything…" he muses, looking up. When he returns his gaze to Light, he's smiling, and Light is scowling. 

"I want us to call it even. At least, as even as it can be when you're being captured. I want us to be _friends_ again. I miss that. Just talking about random things, sometimes having intelligence battles. We understand each other more than anyone can. Ever." L's features soften. _Aha,_ Light thinks, _got him._ "I think it's like we're soulmates, we're just able to pick what we want with each other. I don't want to spend this time being enemies." 

"Then why am I here?" L asks. 

"So you won't kill me. The world needs Kira. They could need you too, you know." 

"The world already has me." 

_Fine. Suck-up time._ "I need you, though. I need your intelligence and ideas." 

"You don't need me." 

Sighing, Light moves closer to L, cupping his face in his hands, and leans closer until their faces are only a couple inches apart. Finally, after some contemplating, Light decides to close that distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? Didja like the cliffhanger? Trust me, cliffhangers help me work faster, just as much as it makes you want to read more. Please comment, because every single comment and kudos give me the utmost joy xD
> 
> Love y'all!


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, L lays down some rules for himself. Oh, and they dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOIIII BABIESSSSS!!! Welcome back, y'all!! Cliffhanger last time, I get that, but it'll get better. GAWD am I achin to make my boys get together already! Ain't happenin yet, sohrrehhhhhhhhh!

"Light Yagami, back away. Now. Please." L snaps, eyes wide and angry. Inside, he's so desperately wanting to just kiss Light already, but he's promised himself to stop feeling that way.

Light backs away with a slightly hurt expression. He was just going to kiss L, why can't he? It's just a little kiss, goddammit. Ugh... "Sorry," he mutters, looking down, "I have no idea why I did that." And to be honest, he doesn't know why; he never reacts this way this quickly. Not even with Misa, although when he was pretending to feel bad for her when she first introduced herself, he was acting a bit too soon. But this is just irrational! Whatever. Maybe he is stressed quite a bit.

"It's fine. Just don't try that again." L starts chewing on his thumbnail, frowning at his other hand on his knee. 

After a moment more of silence, Light clears his throat awkwardly. "I'm… er, gonna go for just a second. Can you close your eyes? Ugh, nevermind. No need to." L's eyes widen as Light gets up and just pushes open one of the empty spots of "wall", and then shuts it again. 

Getting up quickly, L pushes on the same spot as Light had just pushed, but the door just rattles lightly. "Dammit. Locked." L sighs. 

He sits back down and instead of putting his thumb in his mouth, settiles for biting the inside of his cheek. 

"I'm ba-ack!" Light sings, opening the door freely, but keeping it enough closed that L can't see out. "So… any suggestions?" 

"Wha… uh…" L stares at the stereo Light puts in front of him. "Really? Why…?" 

"Songs have always calmed me. So, any suggestions?" L's mouth curls into a small smile. He thinks of one Light is sure not to know - supposedly - and touches Light's hand with one long, pale finger. 

"'Blank Space', by Taylor Swift?" Yes, it's an American song, but L has a feeling Light'll like it if he listens to it. 

"Uh… what by who now?" Light raises an eyebrow. L sighs and repeats what he said. 

Strangely enough (or maybe not, since he had tried to kiss L), Light hasn't taken L's hand away from his. 

"Alright… I'll do that."

  
_Nice to meet you, where you been_  
_I can show you incredible things_  
_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_  
_Saw you there, and I thought_  
_"Oh my God, look at that face_  
_You look like my next mistake_  
_Love's a game, wanna play?"_  
_Ayy_

L watches Light's reaction with a small, wry smile. He knows what Light's up to; trying to make L fall in love with him, and this song actually has some pretty nice comparisons in it.

_New money, suit and tie_  
_I can read you like a magazine_  
_Ain't it funny? Rumors fly_  
_And I know you heard about me_  
_So hey, let's be friends_  
_I'm dyin' to see how this one ends_  
_Grab your passport and my hand_  
_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_  


"You know, Light," L says as the chorus starts, "I'm thinking about making some new rules… for me." Light looks at him, his face partially lit up by interest. "One; no getting close to the enemy. Two; don't let him in. Three; don't be his friend. Four; if I dare get close in _that_ way, I fail." 

Hey!" Light exclaims, looking indignant. "I'm not that bad. You may enjoy my company. You may start wanting to be my friend. Or, even better, you may start wanting me." 

_Too late,_ L thinks dully. 

"Shh." L says, changing the subject. "I like this part." 

  
_Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
_I could show you incredible things_  
_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_  


"You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen," L mumbles, staring directly at Light, right in the eyes. He doesn't know what he's doing, but maybe he's just trying to send a message out to Light. Yet Light is Kira now, so bad idea. 

"Are you? Am I?" Light whispers back, leaning a little closer. "I prefer 'God', but if you like 'King'… and you could be my 'Queen'…" 

L rolls his eyes. "Is that supposed to be enticing? Leave it alone. It's just one of my favorite lines of this song." L looks down. "Forget it." He adds more quietly. "And anyway, isn't Misa-san supposed to be to be your queen?" 

"Nope!" Light says cheerfully. "Okay! Now, for the second, hidden purpose of this… clear space, please. You may sit on the bed if you enjoy. This should be funny to watch." L frowns, but complies, getting up awkwardly, as one of his feet have fallen asleep, and walking the short distance to the bed, and sitting on that instead, maintaining a monotonous expression all throughout. "Why look so upset?" Light tsks. "This'll be hilarious. Just… watch. I'm not good at this… okay…" He breathes out through his mouth, puffing his cheeks up in the way he has; something L has seen countless times, when Light lost his memory and worked very hard on the Kira case. 

L watches Light with his amusement lifting up the corners of his mouth. What's so amusing… well, Light's _dancing._

Light starts doing overdramatic twirls and hand movements, his face twisting into a concentrating expression, his tongue slipping out of his mouth in the cutest way. 

When the song's done, L claps, and Light bows. 

"Okay, okay, dance with me!" Light exclaims. L shakes his head. "Dance with me, L!" He insists. L shakes his head again, so Light uses his last measure; going over to L and taking his hands, kneeling, and putting on his most charming expression. "L… sweetheart… please." 

L sighs but nods. "Fine, Light-kun, I shall do as you ask." Light's left eye twitches, a slight sign to his irritation with L. 

"You can stop calling me that. Just call me Light. And let your guard down. God."

"Fine." L lets his own irritation show, glaring at Light. "At least I accepted your invitation to dance." Light chuckles, a warm sound that brings tingles down through L's chest and stomach, where it rests in a ball full of vibrations and happy feelings. 

"At least that, sweetheart." The name also brings tingles through L, but this time he decides to stupidly act on them, bringing a hand out and pushing some hair in front of Light's eyes away. That action makes Light grin at him cockily. _Annoying idiot._ L thinks. 

L pulls at his collar harshly, loving the feeling of strange release it gives him. _Oh, that'll become a habit._

"Come on then, darling!" Light tugs on L's remaining hand in his own, and L stumbles off of the bed and into Light's arms. "Hi, sweetheart. Can I kiss you now?" L almost giggles girlishly at those words, but forces a dull expression and voice. 

"No. Don't violate my rules for me." Light tosses his head back laughing, exposing his delicious-looking throat much to L's delight. "So… dancing…" Apparently, spending time with the killer has strengthened his feelings. It almost makes L act first and think later. 

"Yeah! Come with me, baby," Light teases L, separating from the detective, leaving L feeling weird and alone. The new name startles L, and he complies, shuffling towards Light. "Okay, take my hands and just… move. Don't be self-conscious. It's me. Light Yagami. Whose last name backwards is 'I'm a gay', a fact you shared with me when I commented on how you sleep. By the way, you sleep cutely. Kinda makes me wonder about now." 

The sleeping incident was one fucking time. One time when L let down his guard and slept. In the same bed as Light, because they were cuffed together. L had curled up next to Light with a possessive arm over him, and a leg between Light's own. 

Light had woken up and laughed immediately, an adorable blush coloring his face. He had tilted L's face up to his own and almost kissed him. But L pulled away. 

So the wondering about now would most likely be an invitation to sleep in the same bed as Light. In fact, it probably is. 

"Can we just dance now?" L asks quietly. Light nods. 

Light starts moving first, just swaying, which is quite a change according to the erratic dancing he was just doing. L starts swaying along with him, so Light also starts moving in a slow circle. L follows him, and finally, he rests his head on Light's shoulder and presses closely up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it! The next chapter should be soon-ish-ish. 
> 
> And yessss I did add some songs that I know, but they fit! And with the case that L was doing beforehand, he should know some of these! Also, I'm sorry, but I did put some relatively new songs on thete, but that's because Light needs to hear them. Lol. And the dancing xD…


	4. When You Make Rules, You Break 'Em

"Do you even know what you're doing?" A voice - Ryuk's voice - comes from over Light's shoulder. Light glances behind him with a glare. 

It's been about a week since L and him have danced, and Light has had to think things over. Not just his plan against the detective. Something worse; feelings. 

"I'm just saying. Look at what you're written, and tell me you know what you're doing." Light rolls his eyes at the Shinigami, and turns to prove him wrong. 

"Today I have to make a decision; keep L or kill him. I'm leaning towards killing him, because he produces complications." As he reads, Light stands up from the desk he was writing at and paces the bedroom he shares with Misa. "For one, he doesn't comply. And he's exprensive. I don't see it, Ryuk." 

"You'll see." Ryuk laughs. "I read it all."

"Fine. Ahem, Misa's worried about me spending time with him. Which is none of her business. Speaking of, about 7 days ago, I was in the room, and me and him danced. I didn't tell Misa that. Also, I think the name 'sweetheart' fits him. God, he does look hot in a… in a… Ryuk!" Light angrily turns his gaze to Ryuk, who has miraculously pruduced an apple. Ryuk laughs again and waves Light on. "God, does he look good in a spiked collar. And are his lips as soft as they look? Plus they're free from lipstick, ugh. I think I might kiss him next time. I want to keep him. Surely he'll see the light. No pun intended. L… L… L… his name: one simple letter. It's beautiful. I remember when I didn't remember Kira, when we were chained together, that I thought he was cute and how he was cute and hot and how he always seemed to be looking at me oddly. And that once he reached for my hand. I almost took it. But then there was Misa. Yes, I think I'll keep the darling sweetheart…" 

"So, do you know what you're doing?" Ryuk asks. Light nods. 

"Of course I do. Wait, are those hearts? And a spiked collar? Fuck. Dammit. I'm leaving." 

"To watch over his room again?" Light ignores him and walks out, rubbing his knuckles together nervously. Something he hasn't done for years. No need to be nervous; he was perfect. Still is. But L's in the way, that's all. 

…

L watches more blood trickle down his palm. In reaching to pull his collar, a habit he guessed would form, he had sliced his palm open for a second time. Like it matters. Which it doesn't. 

"See, Light?" L says to the open air, licking his hand. "See? I wish I could run. I wish I could run away. I wish- wish you never existed. Wish I could at least pretend. I can pretend. I wish I could cut my hair. It grows too fast. Which is why I never dye it. Let me go." He sucks hard, pulling more blood into his mouth. He wrinkles his nose at the coppery taste. "Ouch. Ouch. Light, I hate you. Because I love you. Dammit, you asshole! Happy now? You should be. Now just kiss me if you want. I don't care. Don't try to own me, though. I'll never be with someone like you." 

He doesn't know why, and he doesn't like it at all, but he does it anyway; L starts crying. He cries for a long while with his eyes closed, and when he opens them, he sees Light, of all people, looking worried for him across the small room L has. L runs to him.

"Ah!" Light exclaims in surprise when L buries his face in Light's shirt. "Er… eh… okay… uh, there, there?" L winces - as he has already let his whole demeanor down - pulling away awkwardly. But as he looks up at Light, his knees give way, and he has to sit on the floor before he falls. He isn't able to sit with his knees up to his chest, as per his usual, because of the sobs tearing painfully through his body. 

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry…" L stutters without even thinking. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, his eyes widen. "Wait… n-no I'm not." 

Light sighs. "L… L, sweetheart, God, calm down. Tell me what's wrong? I- uh, heard you crying, but I don't know _why._ "

"How the hell did you hear me crying?" L huffs, trying to glare at Light, but not quite able to. Light grins sheepishly. 

"Oh… I might maybe just sit in front of your door a lot just in case something goes awry. But just maybe." L frowns. "But anyway! Is anything wrong?" L shakes his head, and Light gets down on his knees, bringing his face close to L's. "Can I at least try and calm you down?" This voice is so sickeningly sweet, so slightly tinged with a scheme that if L were able to pick these things up, he'd say no, but all L can hear is growing worry and kindness. A kind of dominance and protectiveness that makes L want to snuggle up to his enemy while his enemy holds him and kisses his neck just below the spiked collar. 

So L nods. 

Light lifts L's chin before letting it go to hold L's shoulders. He brings his mouth to L's, and L starts crying again; it's so _nice_. It makes all of his feelings for Light resurface completely. Apparently he had never gotten rid of them, just shoved them in the corner. Something that he always knew, something he'd even said out loud that day, but didn't want to admit. 

Pulling away, Light smiles. "L, I just got here when I heard you start speaking? What did you say?" At L's hesitant look, Light steels himself from something hurtful. 

"Oh… well…" L's face darkens, and he stands up, Light quickly following suit. "I must say, that I was saying that I hated you, and you're an asshole." He pokes Light's chest, stepping forward, and backing Light up against the wall. Finally, he smiles a little, seductively. "You know, if I wrap my arms around you like _this…_ " He wraps his arms around Light's shoulders, having to toss his chain over to do so. "And pull…" he fulls away and crosses his wrists, making the chain tighten around Light's throat. 

You could kill me," Light whispers, not even flinching. L would've flinched either, should their positions have switched. Strangely, L could feel himself getting excited from all this. 

"Of course I could kill you. As you, me." L steps back after unwrapping Light's neck. "Now, after that show, what?" 

…

Misa hums her way into her and her Light's apartment, Rem following close behind, not saying a word. 

"You know, Rem, I prefer to talk to someone," Misa says lightly, shutting the door and entering the bedroom, checking to see if Light was there. Nope. "Oh. Off to watch Ryuzaki again." How disappointing. 

"Yup!" Says Ryuk from out of nowhere, crunching on an apple almost comically. "He left a while ago, because I was laughing at him." He laughs now, and Misa gets out of there, wrinkling her nose slightly. 

"Well, nothing to worry about then," she sighs, flopping on the couch, "because my Light would never… never anything. Now, Rem, what do you want to talk about?" 

"I don't know, Misa," Rem murmurs, "do you have any ideas?" 

"I don't know," Misa say playfully, "how about how some Shinigamis can look different, some ugly-" she shoots a look towards the bedroom, where the laughter still echoes "-and some beautiful?" She flutters her eyelashes at Rem. _Is she… flirting?_ She seems to do this more often, compliment Rem in some way. 

She's probably just feeling lonely, with her Light always gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been set on pause, for now. Sorry. I don't know when I'm going to continue it, if ever, but if I end up never, anyone's allowed to continue/rewrite it. Just comment and let me know first, please. :) Thank you for reading what there is! <3 I love y'all!


End file.
